Episode 2461 (6 February 2003)
Synopsis Laura sits in the launderette, moaning about her situation. She snipes at Pauline, who refuses to rise to the bait. When Laura finds out that Pauline's desperately worried about Mark, she apologises. Spencer asks Martin to go clubbing up west, but Martin's preoccupied. Before Spencer knows what's happening, Vicki's invited herself along instead. She upsets Martin by slagging off Pauline. Alfie's constant fretting about Kat's pregnancy is starting to irritate her. She's in turmoil and wishes he'd lay off. Meanwhile, Ian vows that Laura won't get a penny out of him to pay for another man's baby. Vicki scrounges some money off Sharon for her night out. She assures her that Pauline knows she's heading out later. Vicki promises not to drink and thinks it's really cool to have an older sister. Peggy dispenses advice to Phil. She thinks he's scared of making a commitment to Kate and won't stand by while he pushes her away. Phil digs his heels in and states that he's going to end it with Kate. Pat visits Laura in her dingy lodgings. She's disgusted to hear how Ian left all of Laura's belongings out for the binmen. Laura asks Pat to let her know of any jobs that might come up. She's desperate for money. Peggy makes another appeal to Phil's sensitive side. She recalls the techniques she used to woo his father, but Phil doesn't want to hear about it. Phil receives a romantic text message from Kate. Vicki finds Pauline's toad in the hole inedible. Martin sticks up for his mum's cooking, but Vicki flounces out. She meets Spencer and they run off to the tube. Martin covers up for Vicki when Pauline sees she's gone. Kat quizzes Laura about why she's keeping her baby. Laura pounces on Ian when he shows up in the pub. She knows he's no longer bankrupt, and she promises to mention it to her solicitor. Ian snorts with derision. Doris presents Jim with a garish jumper. Alfie hoots with laughter when Jim tries it on. Jim's worried that tongues are wagging about him and Doris. She promises to be more discreet in future. Peggy compliments Kate on her appearance, before Phil whisks her off for a curry. Ian spots them entering the Argee Bhajee and follows them in. He informs Phil that he intends to make a bid for the cafe. Phil tries to split up with Kate, but he keeps being interrupted by Ian's sarcastic comments. Kate snaps back at Ian, and Phil smiles. He relaxes and they have an intimate chat. Phil realises he can't end it. Mark asks Ian to keep an eye on Pauline and Martin after he's gone. Ian agrees, but he's more concerned with winding up Phil. He mentions Lisa, but Phil keeps calm and points out Ian's many failings with women. Kate's relieved that she's avoided being dumped by Phil. They admit that they'll miss each other while he's in South Africa. Phil promises to tell Kate the truth about Lisa when he comes back. Pauline rings Sharon and discovers that Vicki's gone clubbing. She's furious and confronts Vicki when she returns home with Spencer. They have a flaming row and Vicki storms out to be with Sharon. Phil's about to kiss Kate goodnight when he looks up. He spots Peggy spying on them through the curtains, and pulls back. Kate's annoyed that he's so uptight. Frustrated, Phil blurts out 'I love you!' Kate's stunned. Credits Main cast *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Scarlett Alice Johnson - Vicki *James Alexandrou as Martin *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Shane Richie as Alfie *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *John Bardon as Jim *Marcia Ashton as Doris *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes